A Simple Game of Cards
by FinalMax
Summary: A monthly tradition at the Katsuragi household since three weeks before Shinji arrived. Second Chapter now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Evangelion, or Gainax. I wish I did, though.  
  
Author's Notes: I set the story in Misato's apartment between several scattered episodes of Evangelion, so don't be surprised if it jumps from one scene to another. I'm revolving the story around a monthly poker/blackjack/go fish night at the Katsuragi residence. Several fanfics I've read had a scene or two where Pen-Pen and someone else would be playing some card game. I just wanted to see what would happen if an entire story was revolved around a monthly game night.  
  
Other Notes: This story is on a Word document, and I don't have a clue on how to fix the spacing once I upload, so don't ask.  
  
**************************************  
  
A Simple Game of Cards: Chapter One: the First Night  
  
By FinalMax  
  
A Richter Scale Production  
  
**************************************  
  
Three Weeks P.S. (Pre-Shinji): Monday morning in rush hour traffic  
  
Misato's Perspective:  
  
"Hey, Ritsu, I'm bored," I said over the phone. "Wanna come over and play cards with me and Pen-Pen?" I was really hoping she'd say "yes," because I was tired of playing computer Solitaire.  
  
"Sure Misato," Ritsuko said. "I'll be there at 8:00, ok?"  
  
"That'll be fine Ritsuko. Don't forget: it's BYOB."  
  
"BYOB? What does that mean this time?"  
  
"Bring your own booze, of course."  
  
"Of course," Ritsuko said sarcastically. "Anything else you want me to bring?"  
  
"Yeah, could you get some pretzels, chips, dips, and ice please?" I added.  
  
"Sounds more like you're having a party. Can I bring anyone with me?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it's not the commander, you can bring anyone you want."  
  
"Good. Well, I'll see you at 8:00. Goodbye, Misato."  
  
"Bye, Ritsuko. See you then."  
  
"Good, now that that's settled. Pen-Pen, come over here." Now where did that penguin go to now?  
  
The poor warm water penguin stared at his beer-and-shelter provider with a strange look on his face. "Waarrk?" (Translation: Did you say . . . cards?)  
  
That evening, around 8:00 at Misato's apartment  
  
"Hi, Ritsuko, I'm glad you're here. I need you to look at Pen-Pen for me. He's wearing a visor, smoking a cigar, and shuffling like crazy." I said at the first person at the door.  
  
"Well, is he at least smoking Havana?" said the voice at the door.  
  
"Huh, who's at the door?"  
  
"I'm hurt, Captain Katsuragi, that you'd forget me, Shigeru."  
  
"Call me Misato when we're not at work. Why are you here, Shigeru?"  
  
"I was invited to come here for cards and a few drinks. Now, if you'll excuse me . . . Hey, Pen-Pen! Pass me a cigar, would ya, buddy?"  
  
"Warrkk." (Translation: Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you.)  
  
"So," I said, "you're the person Ritsuko invited, huh?"  
  
"Ritsuko? Hyuga told me about it." Shigeru said.  
  
"So, Ritsuko invited Hyuga, and he told you about it, right?" I asked.  
  
"No, Maya told him, and he told me," he explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask me; I'm not a mind reader. I just brought the scotch," he said as he headed for the cigar waiting for him.  
  
When Hyuga arrived later, he confirmed what Shigeru said. He didn't know who told Maya, so I'd have to ask her when she arrived.  
  
The apartment, 8:30  
  
"Hi, everybody! I brought the pretzels and dip." Maya said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"Maya? Did Ritsuko invite you over?" I asked her.  
  
"Why, yes, she did. She also said I could invite a friend or two, so I asked Hyuga."  
  
As Maya sat down next to Pen-Pen, I heard a doorbell ring. I didn't even know that doorbell worked. Well, I'd better answer it. It might be Ritsuko.  
  
"Well, well. I've never known you to be late for anything, Ritsuko. So, tell me, who was it?" I teased.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Misato. I just had a difficult time climbing the stairs with three bags of potato chips and four bags of ice," said a rather defensive Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"Why didn't you just use the elevator, like the rest of us did?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You mean that deathtrap actually works?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, it runs better than the ones we have at work." Hyuga chimed.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. How'd that happen?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"It helps that it wasn't slapped together like NERV HQ," I replied.  
  
"That explains a lot, actually."  
  
"That's enough small talk, Ritsuko. Let's play poker." I said. I had barely noticed the glimmer in Pen-Pen's eyes when I mentioned poker. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were that evening, the others didn't notice it. They were too busy filling the snack bowls and their drinks.  
  
Then we headed for the poker table Pen-Pen mysteriously pulled from out of nowhere. I sat across from my feathery roommate, with Ritsuko and Hyuga on my left and Shigeru and Maya on my right. As Pen-Pen shuffled, we were preparing for the worst. The worst, naturally, was Maya asking how to play. Fortunately, she was a quick study.  
  
Then Pen-Pen said as he dealt the cards, "Wwaarrrk!" (Translation: "Alright, it's five card stud, deuces and jokers are wild. Ante is five yen.") Of course, none of us knew what he was saying. He noticed this and proceeded to write it down. We didn't know he could hold a pencil in his beak and write with it. After we read the note, and after Pen-Pen finished dealing the cards, we began our first game.  
  
We quickly discovered that Pen-Pen was a master at the game, as he won the first two hands, or flippers in his case. We decided that someone else should deal the cards. The decision was reached due to the fact that he had to write a note every time he called the game. After that, we had to decide who would deal. Ultimately, I ended up being the dealer.  
  
The rest of the night went well, everyone won at least one game. Maya surprised us all when she won four hands in a row. However, that couldn't stop Pen-Pen and myself from winning most of their money. The night ended when we ran out of snacks and booze.  
  
Pen-Pen and I thanked our guests for a good time as they started their journey home. I was about to close the door and go to bed, when I heard everyone say, "We'll come back next month, so be prepared."  
  
"What do you guys mean?"  
  
Ritsuko responded, "We had fun, so we'll be back again. Besides, we have to win our money back from you and your penguin." Then they left.  
  
"What have I started?"  
  
**************************************  
  
To Be Continued  
  
###########  
  
Next chapter: Shinji begins living with Misato, makes snacks for the poker night, and learns the game. How well will he do? Will Ritsuko and the bridge bunnies get their money back? What will Pen-Pen do with his share of the money? Find out next time! 


	2. Month Two: I'm Home

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't be surprised if I change the perspective around  
every now and then. I just write as I think. Also, I know I put this  
under humor, but as I wrote this chapter, I found more dramatic elements  
show up.  
  
**************************************  
  
A Simple Game of Cards: Month 2: I'm Home  
  
By FinalMax  
  
A Richter Scale Production  
  
**************************************  
  
Four days A.S. (After Shinji's arrival): Thursday morning at the  
Katsuragi/Ikari residence  
  
It's been a couple days since Shinji moved in. I thought that things would  
be just as lively as his first night here, but it hasn't. I've been  
worried that he won't like it here, that he'll leave us shortly. I've been  
trying to get him to open up to Pen-Pen and me, but I feel as if he's  
shutting us out. I don't want him to be so quiet; I guess he reminds me of  
myself at his age. I wonder what's going on in his head.  
  
##########  
  
I know Misato means well, but I've never been in this kind of situation.  
Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but I've no clue how I'm supposed  
to act around her. I know she's trying to make me feel comfortable, and I  
am in a way. She's gone out of her way to give me a place to stay and some  
company. I'm feeling sort of happy around her and the penguin, I mean, Pen-  
Pen.  
  
Pen-Pen is sort of fun; I never know where I'll run into him next. He  
freaked me out when I first met him, but I was even more freaked by the  
fact that I accidentally exposed myself to Misato. I'm just glad there  
wasn't a camera in there. I can just imagine it positioned so that when I  
ran in, her beer would cover up my privates. I remember there being a jar  
of toothpicks on the table as well. Oh, no! I can imagine the beer can  
moved and the jar being in the way. Damn, that's an insult if I ever heard  
one.  
  
Come on, Shinji, it's time to cook breakfast. I don't really want to eat  
Misato's breakfast, and Pen-Pen will just come in to get you. I should  
probably think about what to fix. Pancakes? Nah, we're out of mix.  
Toast? Nope, the toaster's still broken. I'll have to take it in for  
repairs. Oh well, I'll just have to make miso soup. All right, now I've  
just got to be quiet. I don't want to wake Misato until breakfast is  
ready.  
  
##########  
  
Shinji's Perspective  
  
As I slowly crept out of my room, I looked at the sign Misato put on my  
door. "Shinji's Lovely Suite." I had to smile at how the sign went from a  
simple piece of paper to a heart-shaped plaque in just two days. She  
really wanted me to feel at peace. After thinking about it for a few  
moments, I continued on my way to the kitchen. I went to the food fridge  
for the ingredients I needed the drinks for Misato, Pen-Pen, and myself.  
  
As I began making the soup, I looked at the calendar on the fridge. Hmm,  
today is marked as "Poker Night." I wonder what that's all about. I guess  
I'll ask her later. I brushed it off until I finished cooking. I was  
about to go wake up Misato, when Pen-Pen tugged on my pant leg.  
  
"Waarrkk," the hungry penguin called. (Translation: Feed me. Feed me,  
Shinji, feed me.)  
  
I understood and gave him his fish, a small bowl of soup, and his can of  
beer. I don't think I'll ever understand how he started drinking.  
  
I went to Misato's door and gently knocked on it. No response. I decided  
to go in, hoping she wouldn't yell, scream, or tear off pieces of my flesh.  
What I found when I opened the door would haunt me for the rest of my  
life. I saw Misato sitting on her futon, in the middle of her room. Sure,  
Misato sitting on a futon isn't really scary, but the rest of her room was.  
Her room looked like an Angel attack and every natural disaster known to  
man hit it at the same time. That's about the best way to describe the  
mess in that room. How she manages to live in that room will probably be  
an unsolved mystery.  
  
**************************************  
  
Misato's Perspective  
  
As I collected my thoughts, I heard Shinji making breakfast. I know he's  
trying to be quiet about it, so he won't wake me up. He's so sweet about  
things like that; it's one of the things that make him a joy to live with.  
I hope he'll always stay like that. It's his kind nature that's already  
made him popular with most of NERV.  
  
When I smelled the soft aroma of Shinji's food, I knew he was done cooking  
and ready to wake me up. I knew Pen-Pen was going to ask for his food  
before he'd let Shinji wake me up. Yep, I know that "wark" anywhere. I  
heard the already familiar sound of Shinji giving Pen-Pen breakfast. It's  
funny how someone can arrive and change everything. In just two days, he's  
already . . .  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Shinji's gentle knocking on my door. I  
slowly sat up on my futon as he opened my door. I brought my eyes to meet  
his, and that's when I noticed an unusual look on his face. Why is he  
making such a face? It's almost like he's in shock. I wonder what could  
do that to him? I wouldn't have to wait long for the answer.  
  
"How the HELL did this mess get here?" he yelled.  
  
"What mess?" I asked.  
  
"Your room, of course."  
  
I looked around my room and realized that my room looked worse than the  
rest of the house when he moved in. "Oops," was the only thing I could  
say.  
  
"Oops? Oops?! You realize that I'm gonna have to clean this room up now."  
He looked pissed, but seemed to be calming down.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course, I've already made the rest of the apartment at least look  
livable. Naturally, I'll have to clean your room, but you're going to help  
and keep it clean," Shinji said in his usual calm tone.  
  
"Uh, yes, Shinji. I'll help, and I'm sorry for leaving such a mess," I  
timidly said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll work on it tomorrow afternoon. Now, come get  
your breakfast before it gets cold." Shinji seemed to return to his  
tranquil state.  
  
Shinji and I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Shinji already got my  
first morning beer ready for me and handed me a bowl of miso soup. He sat  
at the table with his soup and a glass of water. We were spending an  
unusually quiet breakfast today until he spoke.  
  
"Misato, what do we have to do today?"  
  
"Well, Shinji, you have another synch test and combat training session. I  
have some paperwork to do, but I'll check up on you when I can. When all  
that's done, we'll come home and get started with the cleanup, okay?"  
  
"Misato, I've already told you that we can do that tomorrow. The reason I  
asked was that I noticed that today was marked on the calendar as 'Poker  
Night.' I was wondering what that was."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that already. Last month, I had some of the others  
from NERV over to play cards, and Pen-Pen and I won some money. As they  
left, they already said they'd return this month to win their money back.  
A couple days before you came, we decided to have it today. I'll guess  
I'll have to cancel since you're here now."  
  
"Don't worry, Misato," Shinji said. "You can have them over. I won't  
mind. Would you like me to help you a bit? I could make some snacks and  
stuff. It sounds like you had fun last month, and I told you I didn't like  
to impose on you. So, what time will they be here?"  
  
"Shinji, thank you. I'm glad you want to help. They'll be here at 8:00  
tonight. I thought about having them bring their own snacks, like last  
time. If you want to make snacks, I'm sure they'll enjoy it. By the way,  
do you know how to play?"  
  
"Well, no. I don't know how to play poker, but I do know how to play  
blackjack."  
  
"How'd you learn that?" I asked.  
  
"Sensei liked to frequent the casinos, and I picked it up by watching the  
tables. I went there so often that they were okay letting me work there.  
I think that was a deal Sensei made to get out of debt, though. He did  
that quite a lot. One year, I had to work at a diner because he skipped  
out on his bill. I washed dishes for three months, during which the cooks  
taught me how to cook like them. They did that so there'd be an extra cook  
when one of them was sick. Another year, Sensei did the same thing at a  
high-class restaurant. Again, I was the dishwasher, but occasionally I'd  
have to wait tables. The chefs were actually quite nice to me and were  
willing to teach me how to make some of their best dishes. Sometimes, I  
think Sensei did stuff like that deliberately, to get me to learn some new  
things."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing! I didn't know you could do all those things. I  
don't know what to say." I really didn't know how to respond. That was  
the most he has ever said since moving in.  
  
"Wwwwaarrk!" exclaimed Pen-Pen. (Translation: Holy Shit! I should ask  
you to cook smoked salmon one of these days!)  
  
"Yes, Pen-Pen. I'll make some for you later," Shinji said. This statement  
shocked both Pen-Pen and myself.  
  
"Shinji, can you understand what he says?" I inquired.  
  
"Kind of. I get the general idea of what he said. I think he wants to try  
some of my really good dishes sometime. I just agreed to make some for him  
later."  
  
"Oh, okay." Both Pen-Pen and I were relieved to hear what he said, for  
more than one reason. We were both anticipating the day when Shinji would  
make a gourmet meal for us and relieved that Shinji couldn't exactly  
translate Pen-Pen.  
  
The three of us finished our breakfast before getting ready for the rest of  
our day. Shinji and I went to our rooms to get dressed, while Pen-Pen  
returned to his refrigerated room to sleep. Shinji was waiting by the  
front door when I came out of my room.  
  
********************  
  
Around Noon at NERV Headquarters  
  
Still Misato's Perspective  
  
I'm still worried about Shinji. He doesn't seem to realize how much he  
means to us here at NERV. With the exception of his father, Commander  
Ikari, everyone thinks, no, knows that Shinji is one of the most precious  
people on earth. The staff is constantly amazed at how gentle and polite  
he is. All the female staff has their eyes on him, while the men are proud  
of him. According to Ritsuko, even Rei has taken a slight interest in  
Shinji. He has already become the apple of our eyes, our pride and joy.  
It's only natural that we worry for him. We don't like the fact that he  
has to fight the Angels, but we have no choice right now. He is our only  
hope, our savior. He hasn't even been with us for a week, but we all hope  
that he lives through this. We wish for him to have a happy life, free of  
the pain he has grown up with.  
  
Despite our wishes, I fear that he doesn't even notice all the cheerful  
looks and encouraging words we give him. Judging from his first battle,  
I'd say that Shinji's the kind of man who would sacrifice himself for  
another person's safety or happiness. It's easy to say that we need more  
men like him in the world, but one has to feel sorry about how his life has  
been up until now. I just don't know how to help him. Maybe Ritsuko will  
be able to help me.  
  
I went to her office, thinking she'd be there. I forgot that she was  
administering Shinji's synch test. When I finally remembered, I headed in  
the right direction. I found her just as Shinji's test began. "Hey,  
Ritsuko. Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, Misato. I'll be just a minute, so hold on, okay?" said my best  
friend. She quickly took some notes, pushed a few buttons, and was on her  
way. "Shinji, you're doing great. You're synch ratio is about 43%. Just  
keep focused, and I'll be right back."  
  
We started walking down towards Shinji's location before my old friend  
spoke. "Misato, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it about  
Shinji?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm worried about how to make him open up to us. He told me  
a bit about his past this morning at breakfast, but he's not even said a  
word to me since we got here."  
  
"Did you say anything to upset him?"  
  
"I don't think so; I mean, I haven't teased him or yelled at him or  
anything like that. He just hasn't said anything since breakfast."  
  
"Maybe he's still shy around us. It sounds like he's unsure about opening  
up to others. The fact that he told you about even a tiny bit of his past  
is a good sign. It means he's becoming comfortable around you.  
Personally, I'm jealous of you."  
  
"Jealous? You? Why?" I was quite surprised that she was jealous.  
  
"Because he's opened up to you in such a short time. Most people take a  
long time to get someone like Shinji to open up. You're doing something  
right, whether you know what it is or not. Now, there are two things I'd  
like to know: what happened this morning that might have caused him to  
open up to you, and what he told you about his past. You can tell me,  
Misato. I've known you longer than anyone else here. You can tell me  
anything. Now spill."  
  
As I told Ritsuko about this morning's events, her face changed  
dramatically. Usually, she has this calm, controlled attitude in her face,  
but I saw the biggest grin appear on her face as I spoke with her. I was  
shocked to see Ritsuko Akagi, one of the most together people on the  
planet, rolling on the ground and laughing her ass off. "What's so funny,  
Ritsuko?"  
  
"It's just that I never expected Shinji to blow up like that. He made you  
apologize! No one has ever been able to make you apologize. I also can't  
believe that he knows all those different things. Who would've thought,  
Shinji, man of the world?"  
  
"Yes, I know it seems unbelievable, but it explains a lot about his  
cooking. I've seen him in the kitchen; it's like watching poetry in  
motion. I've never seen anyone fix a good meal that fast before, and the  
food itself was divine! I've got to invite you to dinner when he's  
cooking."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be there tonight, so I'll just have to try some of his  
food." Ritsuko then added, "Unless, you want to cancel tonight, of  
course."  
  
"I'm not going to cancel tonight. Shinji already said that he'd make  
snacks for tonight. So, what would you like to have? I figure that he'll  
appreciate some suggestions."  
  
"Tell him that I'll appreciate whatever he wants to make. Besides, I think  
he would prefer to make this decision himself."  
  
"You're right, as always, Ritsuko. Thanks for listening to me; I really  
appreciate it," I said as I headed back to my office.  
  
"No problem, Misato. See you at 8:00. I'll talk to Shinji for you, OK?"  
  
"Thanks again, Ritsu. I'll see you later then. Bye."  
  
********************  
  
Around 6:30 at Misato/Shinji's apartment  
  
Shinji's Perspective  
  
I'm glad Misato agreed to go to the store for me. I really need those  
ingredients. That, and I wanted some soda to drink, since she only has  
beer. She really needs to cut back. If anything, it would stretch our  
food budget a bit. Oh well, I can't really complain about how she lives  
her life. What should I do while I wait? I know, I'll practice my cello.  
  
I went over to my room and dragged out my cello. I rosined up the bow,  
tuned the strings, and got ready to play. As I started to play, I thought  
about what happened so far today. Why does everyone look at me so  
strangely there at NERV? It seems weird, but I have the feeling that  
they're trying to cheer me up. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. I'm  
probably imagining things, but why did Ritsuko tell me to make whatever I  
wanted for myself? Oh, yeah, she's going to be here tonight.  
  
I already told Misato to get what I needed: a block of mozzarella cheese,  
some herbs, bread dough, sliced ham, and sardines. I already have the rest  
of what I need. I haven't made pizza in a while. I hope everyone likes  
it, 'cause I sure will. That's when it hit me; I needed to get started on  
the sauce. I was lucky that Misato walked in at that moment.  
  
"Misato, I'm going to need you to help me a little with the sauce. I'll  
tell you what you need to do, so don't worry. Okay?" I asked as I put my  
cello away.  
  
"Alright, Shinji, I'll help. Just let me put the groceries on the table  
and change my clothes. I'll be just a minute."  
  
"Okay," I said as I left my room. As I walked to the kitchen, I put the  
soda in the fridge before starting on the pizza. I had Misato help me with  
the sauce. I told her when to add the herbs and how to make the sauce. I  
did this more for her to learn to make something other than curry.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, the dough had thawed and the sauce was ready. I  
had Misato watch TV as I grated the cheese. That was enough time to let  
the sauce cool. I flattened the dough, spreading it into a familiar round  
shape. Then I spread the sauce evenly across the dough, followed by the  
cheese. I put sardines on the portion for Pen-Pen, ham on another section  
of the pizza, and left a small part alone for anyone who wanted plain  
cheese pizza. Finally, I put the pizza into the oven and set the timer for  
twenty-five minutes.  
  
I decided to clean up the mess before everyone got here. I put the extra  
ingredients away, as I may use them later for something else. The timer  
rang when I was halfway through the dishes. I turned off the oven, took  
the pizza out to let it cool, and finished washing the dishes. Then I put  
it back in the still warm oven so it will stay warm for our guests.  
  
Around 7:55, our guests came over. I saw Hyuga, Shigeru, Maya, and Ritsuko  
in fairly casual clothes for once. Each of them was carrying a snack with  
them. Hyuga had pretzels, Shigeru had chips, Maya had the dips, and  
Ritsuko had three bags of ice. I waved them in, took their coats, and  
offered them something to drink. They looked surprised when I offered them  
a drink.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Shinji," Maya asked sheepishly, "do you drink beer?"  
  
"What? No, I just had Misato get some various sodas," I responded.  
  
"Oh, that's a relief," the four of them said.  
  
"So, what can I get you? We have Coca-Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, 7-up,  
and A&W Root Beer."  
  
"I'll have a Sprite," Hyuga said.  
  
"I'll have some root beer," Shigeru and Maya said simultaneously.  
  
"I already brought my own drink. Thanks, though," said Ritsuko, who pulled  
out a bottle of Jack Daniels. I simply nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I'll be right back with your drinks then. Ritsuko, would you help bring  
the snacks to the kitchen, please?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Shinji. I'll help," she said as we headed for the kitchen. "So,  
how's it been, living with Misato?"  
  
"She's interesting. I certainly don't have to worry about being bored  
around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, Shinji."  
  
"Why'd you ask?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, Misato was worried about you. She's afraid that you don't care  
about us."  
  
"Don't worry. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here in the first place.  
You remember the battle. I piloted because I couldn't let someone else get  
hurt. Anyway, let's drop the subject, okay?" I said as we finished fixing  
the bowls of snacks.  
  
"Sure, Shinji, whatever you say. Say, Shinji, what's that delicious  
smell?" she asked as I pulled the sodas out from the fridge.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd notice. That's what I made for all of you.  
It's pizza, New York style. I figured everyone forgot to have dinner, so I  
made it for you." I then pulled out the pizza for her to see. Suddenly,  
everyone in the apartment surrounded me. "Alright, already. Just let me  
cut the pizza, and you can dig in."  
  
It was funny watching the five adults try to eat the pizza. Pen-Pen was  
smart enough to eat it from his dish. I eventually had to explain how they  
were supposed to eat New York pizza. After that, it was quite easy for all  
of us to finish our dinner. Hyuga, Shigeru, Misato, and myself had a  
couple slices of ham pizza. Ritsuko had the cheese pizza, while Maya had a  
slice of ham and a slice of sardine pizza. I have to admit, we all seemed  
to enjoy ourselves.  
  
After dinner, we started playing cards. Misato asked if they wanted to  
start with blackjack, since I was already familiar on that game. They all  
agreed, and we played about seven hands before getting tired of it. I won  
a couple hands, while Pen-Pen won like three hands. Fortunately for  
everyone, we were playing for pretzels. I figured it would be easier on  
the ego that way.  
  
As everyone else got his or her money ready for poker, Misato showed me how  
to play. She told me what hands beat what and how to bluff. When she was  
done showing me how to play, everyone started the poker game. Misato said  
she was going to deal first, much to Pen-Pen's dismay.  
  
Pen-Pen won the first hand with a full house, two 4s and three 7s. After  
that, he dealt the cards, saying, "Waarrrk!" (Translation: It's five card  
draw, Vegas rules, aces and 8s are wild. Ante is 20 yen.) When everyone  
else looked confused, Pen-Pen took out a pad of paper, turned to a page,  
and showed it to everyone else. The others nodded in agreement at the  
penguin's call.  
  
Things continued like this for the rest of the night. I managed to get a  
full house in one hand, winning it. Pen-Pen and Misato seemed to win most  
of the games themselves, but Maya won three games in a row. Ritsuko,  
Hyuga, and Shigeru each won a couple games. I only won one game and ended  
one in a draw. Pen-Pen and I had a straight, but they were identical. It  
was strange.  
  
We played until about 1:00, when everyone was too tired to play anymore.  
Everyone said their goodbyes to Misato and Pen-Pen, saying they'd be back  
to get their money back. When our four guests came to me, they each had  
their own interesting way of saying goodbye to me. Hyuga shook my hand and  
congratulated me on living with Misato. Shigeru ruffled my hair a little  
and said, "See you later, bud." Ritsuko actually gave me a small hug and  
told me that I could talk to her if I needed help. Maya quickly gave me a  
peck on the cheek before she ran off saying, "Thanks for dinner and  
everything, Shinji."  
  
Misato came up to me and gave me a big hug and asked, "Did you have a good  
time, Shinji?"  
  
"Yes, I had a lot of fun tonight, Misato. Thank you."  
  
"No, Shinji. Thank you, you made tonight even better than I'd hoped. Do  
you know why?" I shook my head. "Shinji, tonight was better because you  
opened up to us more. Ritsuko told me what you told her. I'm proud of  
you. I'm glad you care, Shinji, because we care about you. If we didn't  
care, we wouldn't ask you these questions or worry about you. We'd just  
let you live alone. You are loved, so don't think that nobody cares about  
you."  
  
"Does my father care?"  
  
"I don't know, Shinji. I just don't know."  
  
"I see. Well, it's good to know someone cares. I'm gonna go to bed now,  
okay?"  
  
"Alright, Shinji. Sweet dreams, Shinji. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Misato," I said as I went in my room. I had a lot to think  
about. As I crawled into bed, I put the earplugs of my SDAT player in and  
pressed play. I grew sleepy as the music progressed.  
  
Right before I would have fallen asleep, my bedroom door slid open. I rose  
to see who was at my door. I saw Misato and Pen-Pen walk in, carrying what  
seemed to be an envelope. They handed it to me and sat at the foot of my  
bed. I looked at them, then at the envelope, and then I opened it and  
looked inside. There were two things inside, a letter and a bundle of  
money. I wondered about the money, but I figured that the letter would  
explain it. I was amazed at what the letter said.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Shinji,  
  
We want you to know that all of us at NERV are with you. We will back you  
up any time you need us. You haven't had an easy life, and we know that.  
We sincerely wish that you didn't have to fight. We'll do what we can to  
keep you safe, since we know you'd do the same for us. We're so proud of  
you and honored to know you.  
  
Enclosed in this envelope is just a small token of our appreciation. Do  
what you want with it. Spend it, save it, do whatever you want with it.  
It's not much but it'll have to do for now. We want you to be happy, so  
we'll understand if you want to leave. Just remember that we love you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba, Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko Akagi, Misato Katsuragi,  
Pen-Pen, and everyone else at NERV  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
I didn't even look at the money, because the letter said it all. I gave  
Misato and Pen-Pen the biggest hug I had ever given since Mom died. That  
moment was all I really needed. All I could say was, "I can't wait for  
next month."  
Misato looked at me and said, "Why don't you tell them tomorrow?"  
  
"Because I want to make them something special."  
  
Pen-Pen looked up at me and said, "Wark waark warrk." (Translation: I  
understand. We'll wait until next month, my friend.)  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
**************************************  
  
Next chapter: Rei, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari all show up. What'll they  
do? Will they play poker? Do they even have any money to bet? Will  
everyone be happy with Shinji's food? Find out next time!  
  
A/N: I know this one is longer than the last chapter. I'm showing  
multiple perspectives, and that takes time. I'll probably shorten it when  
I have all the characters I need. I know it sounds a little sappy, but  
doesn't he deserve a happy moment or two? Besides, I'm not going to  
dramatically change the overall story of Evangelion unless everyone asks me  
to. If people want this story to be a continuous story, I may be willing  
to change the end of Evangelion. 


End file.
